


Night time dissociation w/Benrey and Tommy

by springlemax



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springlemax/pseuds/springlemax
Summary: This is self indulgence... But Benrey x Tommy is cute so...Also I'd like to think that Benrey has problems with dissociating.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Night time dissociation w/Benrey and Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Let them be happy damn it.

"Benrey?"

The question were soft. It was night, or what the science team had assumed was night. Tommy was the only one left awake ("I'm not tired yet!"), besides Benrey. Tommy knew they didn't need sleep, so he didn't question why they stayed awake and watched over the group sometimes. 

What _did_ worry Tommy was that Benrey was just sitting there, unblinking and unmoving. They seemed in a different place almost, barely breathing as he sat and stared forward.

"Benrey. You okay?"

Tommy questioned, standing up and moving closer to them. When he saw that Benrey didn't move, he slowly moved his hand to rub their back. He felt them tense a small bit, but quickly calm down. They looked over slowly, looking up at Tommy's face. He felt uncomfortable with the staring, but didn't mind if it meant getting them back to the realm of the living.

"Do you want a hug?"

Tommy asked softly, watching as Benrey looked down a bit. A few orbs of sweet voice leaked from their mouth. _When it's purple like a the sunset of a spring evening it means he's okay._

"So no hug?"

Tommy quickly asked. Benrey looked up at his face again, then moved a bit closer and leaned into Tommy's chest. Tommy raised his arms a small bit in surprise, then lowered them to wrap around Benrey. He moved to rest his head on their helmet, rubbing circles into their back.

"So cuddles instead?"

He asked, only to receive a nod into his chest. Tommy smiles, looking a small bit to the rest of the science team. He smiles and closes his eyes at seeing them still sleeping. Tommy softly hums, feeling Benrey slowly go limp in his arms. _So cuddling it is... And sleeping too..._

Tommy opens his eyes, then moves to pick the shorter up. He moves slowly to lean against the barrel Benrey was sitting on before. He adjusts them a small bit, letting their head fall and rest on his shoulder. Tommy sighs softly, leaning his head back and continuing to rub circles onto Benrey's back. 

"Night Benrey."

Tommy says softlyz leaning down and kissing their cheek softly. He hears them whine a bit and move to curl into Tommy's lap more. Tommy smiles and leans back a bit more, letting himself fall asleep fully.


End file.
